


Carpooling

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drive to work filled with jokes, cuddles and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpooling

“I swear, this is the last time I’m allowing you to have ice coffee in the morning.” Xephos rolled his eyes as his passenger continued to wriggled his shoulders and snap his fingers in time with the music, “I think you’re shaking the entire car!”

“You’re just jealous of my dance moves!” Honeydew chuckled as he spun his wrists around in the air, “And I can’t help it, I love this song!” He snapped his fingers again to execute another awkward motion, having a minimum amount of space to wave his arms about.

Xephos strained to keep his scowl on as Honeydew’s antics grew more absurd. He found it be even harder to keep his eyes on the road as they preferred to randomly drift over to watched the other dance in his seat. The early sun complimented the red hair with a blinding shine reflecting back into Xephos’ vision.

Taking another large mouthful of the slushy beverage Honeydew gargled out a complaint as he gripped the bridge of his nose, “Gah! That’s it, I’m a goner! Call my mother, tell her I love her!”

Snickering at the scene out of the corner of his eye Xephos held in a sigh, “That’s what you get for drinking it so fast. Give me the phone before you die so I can tell your mom.”

Honeydew giggled as he went along with the mock situation, “I got her on speaker phone! Quick, before I’m gone!” He held out his pinkie and thumb to gesture an old fashioned telephone.

“Yes hello? Miss Honeydew?” Xephos pretend he was choking up through fake tears.

“My mom is not called Miss Honeydew!” The red head protested sternly.

“Shh! You’re dying remember?” Xephos held back a chuckle, desperately convincing himself to keep both hands on the wheel and not to fly into a frantic gesture.

“Oh right!” Honeydew grasped his head again and groaned loudly.

Slowing the car to a halt Xephos watched the other vehicles in the intersection pass in front of them before continuing with the over dramatization, “I’m sorry tell you, but your son is dying while we speak!” Playing along Xephos nodded next to the fake finger phone as if he was listening to her reply, “I know it’s truly sad, he was so young, so handsome,” Honeydew grinned smugly at the description, “Not always quite there but meant well.”

Retracting his hand Honeydew scowled, “Hey!” He moved his lips around in annoyance, “That’s not a very nice thing to say. What if that’s the last thing I hear? That you think I’m empty headed?”

Xephos sighed, “Aw come on, you know I was joking,” Breaking one of the golden rules from driver’s ED Xephos took a hand off the steering wheel to stretch an arm over to Honeydew. He grasped his furthest shoulder to yank the man towards him, placing a kiss on top of the warm ginger hair, keeping his eyes forward. “If you’re allowed to dance in the car I’m allowed to poke fun at you.”

Honeydew grumpily brushed away the hand as the car eased forward with the green light, “Sure, poke fun at the dwarf. It’s not like he gets enough of that from anyone else.” Crossing his arms he puffed air out his nose as if to cement the end of his sentence along with his bogus pout.

“Honeydew…” Xephos mumbled as they caught another red light, giving him the opportunity to gaze over to the disgruntled man. He smiled at how childish the other was acting feeling only a smidgen of guilt from his teasing. “Hey, Honeydew,” He nudged him gently. Receiving no response other than a gruff snort Xephos pestered again, “Honeydew!” He whined pushing the man.

“What?” Honeydew grumbled looking over the passenger side door.

“Over there,” Xephos pointed at his own window, “There’s a puppy hanging his head out of that car.”

Abrupt scrambling echoed from the other side of the car as Honeydew unbuckled his seat belt in an instant leaping over onto Xephos’ lap, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” The stout man rolled down the window to stick his head out.

Xephos released an airy laugh as he could feel his chest being squashed under the pressure of the other. “I tried but you were being a bump on a log.” He smiled as Honeydew spouted his trade mark squeal when he spotted the puppy, “Do you know what kind of dog it is?” Xephos strained to speak under the weight.

“No, but it’s adorable! Look at him! Hi there little fella!” He waved his hand outside the car, towards the dog who stared panting heavily, “Aw, poor little guy must be so hot in this weather. Just look at that fluffy coat!”

Chuckling, Xephos tried to concentrate solely on expanding his chest to take in a deep breath, “Honeydew, you’re kind of heavy and I need to see the road.”

The man scoffed, “The light isn’t changing anytime soon and I’m not that hefty, unless that’s another jab.” Honeydew twisted his lips to taunt the other, hoping the tiny guilt trip would convince Xephos to put up with his position a little bit longer.

“I would never-“ Xephos caught a gasp in his throat as Honeydew waved at the dog again, “You little trickster!” He laughed wrapping his arms around the sturdy torso. “How could I ever hate these pudgy sides?” Xephos laid his head on the warm body and heaved another deep breath.

“Hey!” Honeydew shifted around, pulling Xephos’ head into his hands, “You little bugger.” He chuckled with a mischievous tone as he mashed their lips together.

Xephos smiled against the other as he skimmed his hands up Honeydew’s back. He soon broke the kiss to look past the man, setting his sights on the traffic light, “I swear this is the worst light…” He mumbled disappointedly at the continuous red blub. He turned back to the rosy cheeked man to give a gentle peck on his round nose. Honeydew generated a bright laugh in return as he leaned back against the steering wheel. The short man jumped in place as his applied pressure brought a deafening honk from the car. He fell forward with tense shoulders to hide using the skinny man’s chest.

“It’s okay Honeydew,” Xephos cooed rubbing his face into the red hair, “This is the kind of thing that will happen when you try and distract the driver.” He liberated an airy laugh as he tried to dislodge the other from his lap, “Now come on, the light’s about to change, get back in your seat.”

Twiddling his thumbs Honeydew bashfully slumped back into the plump chair, “It was really loud…” He mumbled staring at his feet.

“Oh pumpkin,” Xephos chuckled, “Once we get to work I’ll give you a big proper hug okay? No more interruptions and we’ll be there in no time.” He smiled over at the other as he pressed down the gas pedal, accelerating with ease through the cooperating intersection.

“Xephos, pull over…” Honeydew commanded with a gripe, “Right now.”

“Honeydew, this is an extremely busy road. We’re almost there so just wait okay?” Xephos looked in his rear-view mirror noting that changing lanes would be dangerous at that exact point in time.

Staring sternly ahead Honeydew took in the buildings as they passed by, “Xephos… remember the last storm when you were stuck to my side all night and-“

“I’m pulling over.” Xephos gripped the wheel tighter as he refused to hear the recount of his cowardice. He flicked on the blinker to slowly drift all the way off the road and into a designated parking spot that bordered the sidewalk. Throwing the parking brake on and twisting out his keys to throw them onto the dash Xephos turned around, “Get over here…”

Wasting no time Honeydew scooted over to fall into the waiting embrace, “Thank you.” He blinked his eyes slowly looking out of the corner of his vision as the cars whizzed by them. Honeydew took another lungful as he felt the sun bathe them in its warm presence. Xephos shifted to get a better position, feeling wholly at peace he closed his eyes, nestling his head deeper into the crook of Honeydew’s neck. 

Sitting together in complete silence for neither one wanted to move, dreading the moment they would have to part. As Honeydew brought the embrace back to life giving Xephos another tight squeeze he could feel his heart beat in his chest, bouncing with Xephos’ compressed one. It was moments like this one where the stout man wished it could last forever. Forget about all of their obligations; their jobs, keeping the house clean, paying bills and just be able to forget it all, to sink into the warmth of the other.

“Your ice coffee is now just a cold coffee…” Xephos smiled at the forgotten drink in the cup holder.

“Ah screw it,” Honeydew slurred, his mouth firmly against Xephos’ neck, “As long as I get to keep holding you, it can evaporate for all I care.”

Fumbling his hands about at the man’s sides Xephos snickered, “Such romantic babble from such a little man.”

“Hey!” Honeydew quickly interjected before Xephos could hold his hands up in to shield himself, “I take offense! I’m vertically impaired, not little!” He playfully rubbed his knuckles on the top of Xephos’ head.

“Ah! Uncle! Uncle!” The tall man pleaded with a laugh, squirming about in his seat, “You’re going to make us late if you keep up this fooling around.”

Honeydew relented and leaned into the effervescent man, rubbing their foreheads together, breathing in pure content, “Then let’s be late…”


End file.
